fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilina
Lilina (リリーナ Rirīna) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, and the daughter of Hector, one of the protagonists from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. She appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Lilina's deceased mother is never mentioned in name during Binding Blade. She is deliberately left ambiguous, as Hector had four potential wives (Florina, Farina, Lyndis, or an unknown woman) depending on which supports he gained in Rekka no Ken or if he had any supports at all. Profile Lilina's first chronological appearance is when she is ten years old, shown in the ending of Fire Emblem Rekka no Ken. She and young Roy are introduced by their fathers, and they play together. Years later, she and Roy studied in Ostia under the tutelage of the Mage General Cecilia. Lilina was very good in magic while Roy was not, so Cecilia trained Roy as a swordsman and Lilina as a mage. In this time too, Lilina seemed more mature than Roy (mentioned in a support conversation). In Binding Blade, Roy was studying in Ostia when he is called home by his sickly father Eliwood. When Roy gets to Pherae, he finds that his home was being attacked by bandits. He manages to stop the bandits, rescuing his father and Lilina, who was visiting Pherae. After sending her knight, Bors, to Roy’s service, Lilina hurries back home to Ostia. Unfortunately, after the death of Marquess Hector, some of the Ostian soldiers turn renegade and she is captured and locked inside of a room in her own castle. When Roy arrives to rescue her, the enemy general plans to kill Lilina and attempt to pass it off as an unfortunate consequence of the upcoming war, but is unsuccessful, and Lilina joins Roy's group. After learning of her father’s death, she leads Roy to a secret cave where they obtain one of the Divine Weapons: Durandal, the Blazing Sword. Lilina shows a great love of Roy throughout the game, even without support conversations. Most of her time away from Roy is spent thinking about either her dead father or Roy. If Lilina and Roy have an A level support at the end of the game, an ending is triggered in which Roy and Lilina marry. She becomes queen of a united Lycia either way. Personality Lilina is very kindhearted, shy, compassionate, and charismatic, not judging people for their skills, origins, or looks. On the other hand, she is also childish, stubborn, and naive to the point of being slightly detached from reality (mentioned in some supports, like those with Garret and Ogier). Lilina herself is quite aware of her flaws, though, and she works very hard to become a good leader like her deceased father, Hector. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Base Stats Growth Rates |45% |75% |20% |35% |50% |10% |35% |} Promotion Gains Level 1 Sage *HP: +3 *Magic: +3 *Skill: +3 *Speed: +3 *Defense: +1 *Magic Defense: +2 *Con: +1 *Mov: +1 *Staves Level E *Anima Magic Level +1 Supports *Barth *Wendy *Ogier *Gonzalez *Cecilia *Garret *Roy *Marcus *Bors *Astore Overall Lilina is one of the most potent magic users in ''Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. She has off-balanced growths, with a focus in Magic, resistance, and Luck. It does not take long for her to max out her Magic stat, and being a female Sage means she has a higher cap than any other character's Magic stat (30), leading her to have higher damage output per hit than almost all other characters. Her support with Roy is one of the fastest-building in the game, but some of her other supports, such as Bors and Gonzales, are handy as well. It should be noted, though, that her defensive and offense-supportive stats are rather low. Her Defense is very low (but typical of mages) and her accuracy is poor due to low Skill. In addition, her low Speed growth will give her some trouble doubling units as the game goes on, particularly on hard mode; this makes her capabilities a bit lower than Lugh, who has a higher speed and skill growths. Both Lugh and Hugh are more reliable than Lilina in most situations, Lugh having high skill/luck/speed growth and Hugh having uncharacteristically high defensive stats for a mage/sage. However, if your group has trouble dealing with high defense/resistance & low speed bosses, Lilina will augment your lineup nicely. However, her high Luck helps to increase her avoid and improves her accuracy a bit, and her Resistance is the highest of the three Sages. In addition, her high magic rating allows her to be effective with staves when she promotes. She has many supports options that can help her out with accuracy and defensive traits. Her support with Roy is one of the fastest in the game. It also increases her accuracy, which helps a great deal. Other good support options are Gonzalez, Bors, Wendy, and Ogier. She joins at Level 1, at a time when many units should be around Level 10+. Lilina may not be on par with Lugh level-wise by then. She also takes time to train, as the difficulty is past level 1 at this point. Still, training her can be well worth the effort. It is fairly easy to obtain a maxed out magic stat of 30 for her, making her a very good choice for a healer. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Note: This is obtained through SpotPass. Base Stats '*''' - Enemy only, joins unequipped. Quotes Binding Blade Death Quote Final Battle Quote Possible Endings Lilina - Beautiful Duchess (美しき盟主 Utsukushiki meishu) *After returning home, Lilina became the marquess of Ostia and dedicated her time to rebuilding her land. She later rebuilt and led the Lycia Alliance to create the Kingdom of Lycia, a peaceful nation blessed with prosperity and harmony. Lilina - Beautiful Duchess (Paired with Roy) *After returning home, Lilina became the marquess of Ostia, and married Roy a short while later. Together, Roy and Lilina united the Lycia Alliance and created the Kingdom of Lycia, a peaceful nation blessed with prosperity and harmony. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sticker Info Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Lilina won 3rd place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to generally focus on her being a powerful Mage/Sage and her gentle personality. *If Eliwood married Fiora and Hector married Farina or Florina in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Lilina would be Roy's first cousin. * Hector's B-Rank support conversation with Eliwood has him dreaming of his not-yet-born daughter playing with an unborn Roy in the future, and him getting supremely annoyed at the possibility that he may lose his daughter to Eliwood's son. Unfortunately for Hector, he's right, as Lilina ends up developing feelings for Roy and, depending on the player's actions, ends up marrying him. Gallery File:Lilina and Roy 2.png|Lilina and Roy in the ending of Rekka no Ken. File:LilinaManga.jpg|Lilina's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. File:Lilinaingame.png|Lilina's portrait in Binding Blade. File:FE7Lilina.png|Lilina's portrait in Rekka no Ken. File:Lilina mage magic.gif|Lilina's battle sprite in Binding Blade as a Mage. File:Lilina sage magic.gif|Lilina's battle sprite in Binding Blade as a Sage. File:Lilina sage magic critical.gif|Lilina performing a critical hit as a Sage in Binding Blade. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters